Superman vs Metallo
by John Wilder
Summary: Superman takes on Metallo.


**Superman**

**vs**

**Metallo**

by

John Wilder

John Corben was just a working class construction worker who was angry with the world. One day while at work, a support beam he had been working on gave way. The beam was very high up but was gaining speed as it fell to the ground. Everyone who saw it yelled in horror. Superman was flying over Metropolis and heard the screams. Superman stopped the support beam from falling on Corben and two other workers.

"Are you three okay?," asked Superman.

"Yeah, I think so," said one of the workers.

"What is he doing here anyway? We never asked for his help!," said Corben.

The police arrived on the scene and began interviewing the construction workers. Finally they interviewed Superman as well.

"Thank you Superman," said all the construction workers and police officers with the exception of Corben.

"Your welcome! Have a great day and be safe," said Superman as he flew away.

Corben was fired from his construction job when it was found out that the support beam fell because of shady workmanship.

Corben was walking down the street one day distracted by his misfortune. He was hit by an automobile because of his carelessness. Both of his legs were crushed in the accident. Corben blamed Superman for the accident.

Distraught Corben weeks later talked to his Doctor about his condition.

"Give it to me straight Doc,"said Corben.

"I'm sorry Corben but there's nothing I can do. But hold on maybe there is someone who can. Betty, call Doctor Travosky."

The doctor he went to for treatment, for his injury recommended him to this specialist.

"What can you do for me Doc," said Corben. "And don't give me any cacamany excuse that the damage is to severe."

"Not at all son," said the Doctor.

This specialist told him he could make him better and even get him his revenge against Superman. "I can give you a new body. A stronger body," said the Doctor. "This body will be made out of carbon steel. I'll give you a secret weapon as well. One that can defeat even Superman."

After the operation Corben lifted Doctor Travosky up by the neck. The doctor was in a steel grip with his feet dangling off the floor. "Wh-at a-r-e you doing Corben?"

"Corben is no more from now on my name is Metallo."

At the Daily Planet Clark Kent sits at his desk.

"Read it fly boy," said Lois Lane.

"Excuse me," said Clark stunned that Lois knows his superhero identity.

"The headline "smallville"," said Lois.

It read: The Mysterious Cyborg Strikes Again!

Police have not been able to track down the Cyborg who calls himself Metallo. His crime spree has crippled the city and he has already stole gems from the Metropolis Museum and has also looted a bank.

"Oh, yeah I've heard about him Superman was out of town on a Justice League mission when the robberies occurred."

"Yeah, I know."

Clark was relieved to find out Lois was buying the Superman story and not coming to a realization that Superman is really mild-mannered reporter Clark Kent. His secret identity.

"So where do you want to go for lunch," said Clark.

They both left the building on an assignment from Perry White.

Superman was walking down the street with Lois. When suddenly with his super hearing he heard an explosion forty blocks away accompanied by a bank alarm.

He quickly told Lois a make believe story.

"Uh, Lois I left something back at the Daily Planet. I'll meet up with you," said Superman.

He changed in a nearby phone booth and flew to the seen of the crime. It turned out to be a bank robbery.

The bank robbery was orchestrated by none other than Metallo.

There were three goons following Metallo's orders.

"You three go on. I have unfinished business to take care of here," said Metallo. But before they had a chance to escape in the getaway car, Superman was on the scene.

Two robbers were heavily armed with automatic weapons and the other carried two sacks filled with money. All of them wore black masks. Superman took down all the goons. He used heat vision on the robbers weapons. They tried to run but Superman using his super speed caught all of them and flew them to the nearest police station which was only a few blocks away. He then went back to take on Metallo.

The police arrived on the scene and aimed there pistols at Metallo.

Metallo went to a police car that just arrived on the scene. The police opened fire and immediately a hail of bullets rained down on Metallo. But Metallo was not phased even though his artificial flesh began chipping away. He continued to the police car and with his left hand he tossed it into the air. The police car was spinning on its axis in the air. Superman caught the police car while it was still airborne and gently guided it to the ground. The officer inside was visibly shaken but lucky at the same time.

Superman was about to use force on Metallo when suddenly Metallo's chest opened exposing Superman to lethal Kryptonite poisoning. The radiation was visibly weakening Superman. Superman garnered enough strength to use his heat vision and melted the Kryptonite.

"No, no," said Metallo.

Immediately Superman felt stronger.

"Stop this Corben," said Superman.

The two super beings stood there, sizing each other up as if they were in a western. Metallo moved first. He moved really fast to try and close the thirty foot distance between him and Superman. But with dazzling speed Superman moved by far even faster and with one blow severed Metallo's head from his body. Superman struck Metallo under his chin with an uppercut. His head flew high into the sky only to be caught by Superman on its way down. The rest of Metallo's body just crumpled to the ground, knees first.

Superman scooped up the body and handed it along with the severed head to a police officer.

"This really was a job for Superman," said the police officer who struggled to hold up Metallo's metal body.


End file.
